encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 198
Paghahangad is the one hundred ninety-eighth episode overall and the fiftieth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 21, 2017. Summary Pirena sees Mira in her dream state, and embraces her. Alena and Imaw were glad that their plan worked, but Danaya told them to be quiet, so as not to disturb Pirena. In the dream, Pirena knows she was just dreaming, but it seemed so real that she did not want to wake up anymore. Mira said she can't do that, as Lireo and her sisters still need her. Pirena said she had many things she wanted to tell, teach, and experience with Mira. Pirena said she regrets it very much that she was not there when Mira needed her, especially when they were slain in the island, and blames herself for not being there when she needed her, and for not being able to save her. Pirena apologized to Mira. Mira said she never blamed her for anything, as she knew that Pirena's life doesn't revolve around her alone. Mira said Pirena was not just her mother, but also one of the three living mothers of Encantadia. Mira tells Pirena to forgive herself, and not to think of the island incident anymore, as it would only prevent her from moving on and going on with her life. Mira tells Pirena not to regret her death anymore, because she doesn't want to be a burden to her heart. Pirena objected that Mira's death separated them. Mira said it was only temporary, because they would be together soon, not in death, but at the hour of resurrection, which will occur when everything is at peace. Pirena asked if what Mira promised was true; Mira said it would all come to pass, and told her to wake up and do her duties as a mother of Encantadia. Pirena embraced Mira again. Pirena woke up and thanked them all. Imaw said it was not enough for what she had sacrificed. Pirena said it was not a sacrifice, for she only did what was right and Mira knows it. Pirena said she would continue doing what is right for her daughter, and believes in her promise that they will see each other again when everything is at peace. Pirena tells Alena and Danaya that they must do everything they can to restore peace in Encantadia. Alena promised, and the three sisters embraced. Danaya they were all in it together, and tells Pirena that they must leave. Danaya puts Alena in charge of Lireo. Imaw prayed for the success of Pirena and Danaya, who teleported away. Ybrahim meets with Mayca and Kaizan. Ybrahim tells Mayca to pick Sapiryan soldiers who would accompany him and Queens Pirena and Danaya, for they will go to Hagorn's camp. Mayca said she would pick their best warriors. Ariana approached Ybrahim and volunteered to go with them, since she wanted to help save Luna. Ybrahim said he did not want her to be hurt… because Rehav Manik would be enraged if anything bad happens to her. Ariana asked why Rehav Manik would react that way, so Ybrahim reminded her that they are about to be married. Ybrahim told Ariana to think of herself and not to accompany them. Rama Ybrahim, Hara Pirena and Hara Danaya appeared in Hagorn's camp, with Abog, Mayca, Diwata, Sapiryan and Hathor soldiers. Finding it deserted, Danaya asked if it was Hagorn's camp and Pirena said it was. Ybrahim said they should make sure that it was not a trap. Hitano arrived and Danaya asked him if he knew where Hagorn is. Hitano said the place was already deserted when he arrived. Hagorn's forces have relocated to a cavern. He tells Deshna, Juvila, Odessa, Andora, Asval, Etherian and Hathor soldiers that it was safer there. Odessa asked how Hagorn could guarantee it. Hagorn took out the Air and Soul Gems and ordered them to render the place invisible to the enemies, make sure that it was undetectable, and block the entry of intruders who had no permission from him. Hagorn tells the former Mashnas of Etheria and Asval of Sapiro that it is time to commence their retribution; from that day they will use their abilities to defeat their enemies. Asval cheers for New Hathoria; Odessa cheers for New Etheria. Manik approached Ariana during her training and noted that she had become better, but he did not come to fight her. Ariana asked what the Rehav wanted. Manik said there is no need for her to call him Rehav, because they will be married soon. Ariana was annoyed that he was telling that to everybody, but Manik said that is true. Ariana said that was true, before she was given a second life and before she was chosen as a gem keeper. Manik said she cannot turn her back on their tribal custom. Ariana said she does not love him. Manik said it would embarrass him before the entire tribe. Azulan pointed out that it would also embarrass their family, and she would be married once they returned to their tribe. Pirena instructs her Mashna to use the Ularkas to find Hagorn. Danaya said Hagorn had probably done something to avoid detection. Ybrahim said they cannot wait for the enemy's next move; and as Hagorn had been imprisoned for a long time, he will probably make his subjects act quickly. Two civilian Encantados and three Diwata soldiers were captured by Andora, Juvila and Odessa. Andora tells the captives that they are now under the power of the new King of Encantadia, Hagorn of Hathoria. Odessa laments that the Herans have fallen so low, to be subject to the commands of a Hathor King. Juvila told Odessa not to say such things, as the Hathor she was talking about held two powerful gems. Andora reminded her that the same gems had been used to destroy their kingdom in the past, and certainly used to defeat their Hara Avria in the present; as long as Hagorn had the gems, they could do nothing but obey him. Andora slit the throats of the civilian Encantados. She ordered the release of the Diwata soldiers, who started to run away. Andora then called upon Odessa, who used her bow and arrows to shoot the escaping soldiers one by one. Sometime later, Aquil, Muros, Abog and other Diwata soldiers found the slain Diwata soldiers and civilians. Muros said they were the missing soldiers. Aquil prayed that Emre would bless their souls. Alena said what happened to them was horrible. Muros said Kaizan had found something earlier in the morning in the same state.The exact meaning of the words of Muros is that Kaizan and others had been found in the same state (dead), but this does not seem to make sense in context. Kaizan actually dies in a flashback on Episode 201 Asval asked Hagorn who else would side with them against the Diwatas. He suggested that they recover Hathoria from Pirena, who is not in her right mind. Hagorn warned Asval to be careful of his arrogance. Andora concurred with Asval's opinion. Hagorn said that the Diwatas would expect such a move, so they would prepare for that, but they will aim for the opposite, by taking his former kingdom last. Deshna hears this. Aquil pulled a long arrow from one of the corpses, and said that it had the markings of an Etherian, whom they know had sided with Hagorn. Hagorn said he wished to simultaneously attack Sapiro and Lireo. Odessa asked how it could be done. Hagorn convened them in a meeting. Deshna was just outside the tent, within the earshot of the conversation. Hitano, Ybrahim, Danaya, Mayca and Pirena heard the sound of the war-horn. Danaya tells Pirena there is nothing more to be done there, and they should return to Lireo, where the horn had been sounded. Ybrahim said it was surely bad news. Pirena told them to go, and she would follow later. Pirena was left alone as everyone else teleported away.Perhaps an editing error, Abog appears in this scene, even though he was also with Aquil, Muros and Alena. But of course, he may have been teleported there off-screen by one of the Sang'gres. While Pirena was walking, she encountered LilaSari and Amarro. LilaSari told Pirena that she deceived them; they went to Adjantao and reached as far as Punjabwe but did not find Deshna. Amarro asked Pirena where LilaSari's daughter is. Pirena sheepishly apologized to LilaSari, saying that she intentionally separated them because she needed Deshna's help in order to infiltrate Etheria. LilaSari cursed, asking her what if Avria hurt her daughter. Pirena said she doesn't need to worry about Avria anymore, for she had been slain. LilaSari asked what happened to her daughter. Pirena said Deshna is with Hagorn. LilaSari cursed again, and attacks Pirena. Pirena said it was pointless for LilaSari to be angry with her. LilaSari said she was so close to being her daughter, but Pirena had sent her in the wrong direction. LilaSari beats up Pirena with her arnis sticks, which Pirena accepted without resistance. Amarro stops LilaSari. Pirena apologized again, and offered to help her find her daughter. LilaSari gets angry and was about to strike again, but Amarro stopped her. Hagorn said they would be leaving, and instructs Deshna not to go far from the camp. Deshna said she doesn't want to accompany them, now that she knows where they were going. Deshna asked him where her real mother is, and why she hasn't seen her yet. LilaSari said she's had enough of what they had done; she recounts that they had pointed out her hiding place to Hagorn, had her daughter adopted by Nymfas, kept her daughter's location a secret, and distanced them away from each other when they were about to be reunited. LilaSari said Diwatas should be helpful, but she got nothing from them but pain. LilaSari went away. Amarro looked at Pirena before following LilaSari. Hagorn told Deshna not to ask for the Diwata that he loathes. Deshna said she is still her mother. Hagorn said LilaSari is neither a good wife nor mother, who betrayed him. Hagorn said LilaSari was the reason why Deshna was separated from him, and why Amihan and the Diwatas were able to outwit him, so he never wanted to be with LilaSari ever; neither did he wish for Deshna to be with her. Hagorn vowed that even though he loved Deshna very much, he would kill LilaSari if she ever approached them. At the Council Room of Lireo, Pirena tells Ybrahim, Danaya and Alena that she had done something bad to her (LilaSari); in her desire to take the Golden Hourglass, she lied to LilaSari so that she would not find Deshna. Danaya said everyone makes mistakes; Alena said the error must not recur, as they were under attack and the civilians are victimized. Ybrahim said he was sure that it was on Hagorn's orders, so they should find Hagorn's new camp. Aquil and Mayca arrived. Aquil said they don't need to search, as they themselves have come. Mayca said Hagorn's new minions are just outside the palace. Danaya said they will meet outside the palace. Mayca tells Ybrahim that he needs to wear his armor. The Sang'gres underwent Warrior Transformation. Ybrahim and Aquil were already face to face with Odessa, Andora and Juvila with their respective armies outside the palace of Lireo. Andora told the others to prepare, as she could already sense the arrival of the Sang'gres. Danaya, Pirena and Alena appeared. The episode ends with a standoff between the Diwatas and the Etherians. Notes * It is unknown if the Mira in Pirena's dream is a mental fiction or actually the spirit of Mira. * In their warrior transformation, the Sang'gres disappeared one by one; previously, they disappear simultaneously. Also, Danaya transforms before Alena, but Alena always transforms first in previous transformations. * The next episode teaser shows the return of Hara Minea of Lireo when she is being dragged by the Hadezars upon the orders of Keros and Ether. References